


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some smut later possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Courtney and Kara are two American women who wind up in the middle of the rise of one of the most famous bands in the world.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Queen and saw Bohemian Rhapsody so here is my contribution to the fandom. I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Living in England was the dream. Courtney knew she needed to get out of her own country somehow and with the music movements going on across the pond, she knew it had to be soon. Her best friend Kara was already there, studying abroad. 

 

The political landscape was escalating with soldiers coming home from an unneccessary war or not coming home at all. Courtney's own brother died in the conflict turning her less than patriotic at a time when the country was banking on it from almost every citizen.  


 

The day the letter came, Courtney had just gotten home from a particularly hard day at work. Her boss was a real ass and she wasn't uncomfortable putting him in his place. But today she just didn't have the energy. 

 

As Courtney went out to grab the mail, she recognized Kara’s handwriting on a white envelope and smiled to herself. Opening the envelope excitedly she began to read,

 

“Courtney,

 

I hope this letter finds you well!! I for one have been having the time of my life here. I made a good friend in this local guy. He’s in this band that does shows frequently in the city. I was hired more than once to watch his cats! He has  _ SO MANY.  _ It truly is heaven.

 

But anyway,

 

I hope to see you soon, girl!! 

 

Kara.”

  
  


Courtney placed the letter on the table. It was easy to dismiss Kara's letter for just a simple "hello, how are you?" except Courtney's eyes caught sight of something small in the envelope. Her eyes grew huge as she glanced down. A note was attached to this as well.  


 

“Court,

 

Freddie told me he’d be more than happy to fly you out here to live with me. He and the band still don’t have a whole lot but its a little to get there.

 

Can’t wait to see you!”

 

The ticket on the floor was one way. Courtney’s throat welled up with very real tears. She couldn’t believe her dream was coming true.


End file.
